


Exhaust

by get_glitch3d



Series: even bad wolves can be good. [3]
Category: Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Late Night Kisses, Swearing, exhausted, hard day at the office, kitchen holding, sleepy bigby is sleepy, smoke whiskey and day-old coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bigby is exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaust

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I made myself sleepy writing this. Have fun. This is actually kinda short but whatever, it's a oneshot about Bigby being sleepy. I can't stretch it that much.

It had been a long day. Bigby had decided to come to your place, considering you were driving. He had nearly passed out in the car. He was tired as hell and didn't get a lick of sleep in while at the office. You told him to go straight to bed, that'd you be there after catching up on some of the Mundy shows you liked. He, on the other hand, wanted coffee. He'd stressed himself out, exhausted himself and completely wore himself down, and he wanted _coffee_. 

You told him no, saying it'd keep him awake. He grumbled and walked into the kitchen, leaning against the counter once he reached it. You followed him, hearing him sigh as his eyes cast to the ground.

“Bigby.” You said softly and he looked at you.

“Everyone wants me to do everything. I'm the sheriff, damn it, not the fucking deity to control their lives.” 

“I know, baby.” You replied, stepping closer to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your head to his shoulder, hearing the faint beat of his heart. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you tightly. “I know.” You repeated.

Bigby stooped down a little and laid his chin on the edge of your head. He didn't say anything else. You only heard his gruff breathing and felt one of his arms move slightly to allow his hand to press to the place between your shoulder blades. 

You moved one of your hands to gently rake through his long hair, hearing him sigh softly at the feeling. That was one of his favorite things; your hands smoothing through his hair after a long day. The hand between your shoulders blades slowly traced your spine, moving up and down with each trace. 

You picked your head up slightly, feeling him move his chin. You looked at him, his eyes meeting yours in a gentle gaze. You smiled slightly, pecking his lips before his hand stilled on your back. He leaned down a little, capturing your lips like you'd done to his many times before. He was being sweet. His tongue slipped past your lips and massaged against yours. 

Bigby tasted like smoke, whiskey and that recycled, day-old coffee at the office, but you didn't mind. It worked for him. 

His tongue slowly slipped back into his own mouth and you whined softly. He chuckled against your lips, the slow vibration hitting your lips. His were slightly chapped, they always were, but they still managed to be soft and gentle. Even then, his lips could be rough and harsh, but it didn't matter.

You stood there, slowly moving your lips against one another's. They were those types of sleepy, soft and gentle kisses. 

By the time you'd gotten to bed, he'd barely been able to pull off his clothes before he collapsed. You turned off your light then reached over him and, thank God your grandmother hadn't rose from her bed, you flicked off his light. It made a loud click and you let out a sigh, your back cracking slightly at your bent position. You curled up to Bigby as he turned on his side, your arms wrapping around his neck again, just like in the kitchen. 

One hand in his hair with the other pressed against the back of his neck. His arms were around you, holding you close to him. He pressed a kiss to your forehead, let out a sleepy and spoke.

“Love you, babe.” He muttered casually, just before drifting to sleep.

“Mm.” You mumbled. “Love you, too, wolfie.” You told him, seeing the faintest of smiles curl up on his lips just before you closed your eyes. You fell asleep in seconds.


End file.
